Take me, Break me, but for goodness sake save me
by helloOctopi
Summary: Grimmjow is the most aggrivating person Minoko has ever had the misfortune to meet. She believes that he's a weak and sad excuse for an Arrancar. What happens when she is demoted and her well being is put in the hands of the primal brute? OC/GRIMMJOW


"Thank you all for arriving so promptly," Aizen always started out his meetings with some sort of false expression of gratitude towards his Espada. It was a trait of his that a certain blue haired Neanderthal—as Minoko liked to call him—found most annoying. He rolled his eyes and leaned his forehead against his palm in boredom. Minoko glared at the ungrateful brute across the table. She herself was quiet bored with the meaningless gatherings Aizen often held, it was as if he were trying to run Hueco Mundo like an office building. She scoffed at the thought but covered it up with a cough, the meeting drew on and Minoko shifted her long dark blue hair to her right shoulder while examining her long manicured nails. Aizen droned on about his plans with the Shinigami and the Kurosaki boy and that's when Minoko completely checked out. The next thing she knew the Espada were filing out of the room, she pushed her chair back silently and stood following suit behind the line of strong Espada her fraccions flanking her. She exited the room just in time to hear Grimmjow complain.

"Finally, that man thinks he's so high and mighty," he mouthed off to one the five fraccions surrounding him.

Minoko rolled her eyes, "Well he's higher and mightier than you, you barbarian."

Grimmjow narrowed his eyes, "What did you say half pint?" he growled in a failed attempt to intimidate her.

"You heard me, don't forget that the only reason you're 6th is because I'm too lazy to kick your ass," she yawned and ignored the panicked whispers of her fraccions.

Grimmjow blindly lunged at her but before her could grab her throat he was blasted away by a cero, "You better watch your back Minoko-san that one's got a temper on him," Stark warned with lilynette at his side.

"Thank you Stark but I didn't need your help, I can handle the brute on my own," She bowed slightly and turned to walk away, her fraccions scurrying to keep up.

There was something about Grimmjow that just pushed her buttons. Maybe it was the way he walked around the place like her owned when he clearly didn't but she loved angering him.

"Maybe you should ease up on Grimmjow-sama, Minoko-sama," the smallest of her fraccions squeeked.

Minoko frowned she hated when her fraccions followed her around, "leave me." With a wave of her hand the fraccions disappeared and suddenly she was thrown against the wall, a hand roughly clutching her throat.

"Watch what you say, bitch, next time I won't let you off so easy," Grimmjow sneered.

Minoko raised a questioning eyebrow, "Let me off easy? If I recall correctly it was Stark who blew you out of the water, you had no say in it."

"Right, keep letting the others fight your battles for you since you're so weak," he snapped she just had a way of getting under his skin, although it didn't take much to rile him up. He threw her to the side and she didn't even seem fazed, dusting herself off lightly she continued on her way.

A few weeks later Aizen called an urgent meeting, the whole rank arrived within minutes and took their respective seats in order of number, Minoko across from Grimmjow as she was seated number seven.

"Tsukumeshi Minoko, please stand," Aizen addressed her calmly. Minoko swallowed nervously, what had she done to deserve direct addressing from Aizen himself. She pushed her chair back and stood dutifully all eyes on her. "I regret to announce that you have been out ranked by Zommari Rureaux, you will be demoted."

Minoko sighed, "Alright Aizen-sama to what 8th seat?"

Aizen frowned, "No, as an additional fraccion of the 6th Espada Grimmjow Jaggerjaquez."

Minoko inhaled quickly and coughed, "Wha-what?"

"I see no reason to debunk the 8th and 9th Espada on the mere mishap that you were outranked, as such I am feeding you to the 6th espada's ranks." Minoko cringed at his poor choice of words, she glanced frightfully at her new master who had maniacal grin adhered to his undeniably handsome features.

Minoko gulped, "please Aizen-sama, anyone but him—"

"My decision is final, please report to you new leader for your duties. Dismissed," Minoko looked down at her hands in utter terror, had she known she would soon be answering to Grimmjow she would have never angered him so much.

"Well, well, well, Ona looks like you answer to me now," Grimmjow smirked at least he had the decency to wait for everyone to leave the room before he humiliated her.

She looked away from him and didn't answer, "Answer me woman!" he barked causing Minoko to jump slightly.

"You didn't ask me a question, baka," she answered evenly.

Grimmjow glared and rounded on her, "Would you like to know your first order of business?"

She narrowed her eyes, "No."

"You're to fight me, if you're as strong as you say you are then maybe you can win back your spot among the Espada."

Minoko allowed her lip to twitch up into a smirk and sarcastically replied, "I must refuse Grimmjow-sama, it wouldn't be taken to well if a Fraccion destroyed her master."

Grimmjow growled and threw her against the wall trapping her, "I think it's time you finally learn your place."

The hungry glint in his eyes actually frightened Minoko and she swallowed nervously, "Wha—"

Before she could finish her question grimmjow's mouth was on hers, he kissed her roughly and bit her lip hard drawing blood. She gasped from the pain and he took the opportunity to slide his tongue into her mouth. All the while his hands groped her body roughly she undoubtedly would have bruises in the morning. Grimmjow then took her and threw her onto the conference table, she tried to sit up but he pushed her down forcefully. She began to panic and fight back but her physical strength was no match for Grimmjow and if she blasted him with a cero she would probably wind up killing herself as well. He ripped her shirt off and dove hungrily to her breasts, massaging them and biting lightly on the pink bud causing them to harden under his musings.

She had to admit, as much as she hated it, he was turning her on. Rough sex was her favorite kind and she shivered with anticipation although she wouldn't let him know it. He took a break from nursing her to examine her perfectly rounded breasts, Grimmjow squished them together and watched them bounce apart. The 6th Espada was so enamored by her chest that he didn't even realize she wasn't fighting him anymore. Dutifully he returned his mouth to the swollen bud and sucked hard earning a pleasured moan from Minoko but he didn't notice. Then he traced his tongue down her right rib cage against her rare bone fragment of four outer ribs, continuing downward he dipped his tongue into her navel and stopped just above her skirt. He reached his hand under her skirt and ripped her panties off earning a strangled cry from her throat, he looked up and grinned before reclaiming her lips.

This time she kissed back hungrily and met his tongue halfway massaging it, he noticed this and smirked before unzipping his pants and thrusting into her roughly, she screamed out in discomfort, Grimmjow was no small man.

"Ah, Grimmjow no!" She hissed, "Stop it!" He was rather long and thick in her idea he was the proud owner and a perfect cock. Grimmjow was merciless as he thrust in and out her discomfort subsided and was soon replaced by immense pleasure. "Oh my god harder, fuck!"

Grimmjow met her eyes and smirked, "I knew you'd warm up to me soon."

"Ah fuck, faster Unggg!" But Grimmjow continued smirking and did the exact opposite of what she asked, he came to a complete stop. "Ugh what are you doing," Minoko whined.

"I'm curious to know who's weak now," Grimmjow growled.

Minoko whimpered at the loss of friction, "What?"

He pressed his pelvis against hers, "Tell me that you're weak."

"I uh—" Grimmjow grinded his hips with hers causing her to moan slightly.

"Say it."

"I—Unh—I am, I'm weak."

"And who's you new master?"

"You are!"

"I am what?"

"You're my master Grimmjow, please move!" Grimmjow smirked and pulled out before sheathing himself completely in her again. But he continued thrusting slowly and fluidly, "Ah, what are you doing faster Grim—please."

"Oh I like hearing you beg,"

"Grim stop fucking around and fuck me!"

Grimmjow laughed and picked up the pace grunting. Minoko gripped his shoulders leaving irritated red lines . "Mi-Minoko, ugh you're so tight…fuck!"

Grimmjow felt her walls tightened around him even more as he thrust harder and harder, Minoko could feel the familiar warmth pool in the pit of her stomach and she cried out in ecstacy as she reached her climate, soon after Grimmjow followed pulling out her quickly and spilling his seed on her pale bare stomach. The two panted heavily and grimmjow straightened up pulling her up with him and meeting her lips hungrily. Just as quick as their lips had met he pulled away roughly.

"Come on let's go." He turned to walk away but Minoko stood rooted in spot. "What are you waiting for?" he snapped.

She looked at him like he was stupid, "I have no shirt…"

Grimmjow rolled his eyes and threw his jacket to her which she quickly used to attempt to cover up but because there were no zipper it lay loosely showing a generous amount of cleavage but not too much. Grimmjow smirked, "It looks good on you, you should where it more often."

"Fuck off," she growled passing him.

Grimmjow reached around her and pulled her close to him by her waist, "I'd rather fuck you."

"Again?" she asked increadously.

"Later."


End file.
